Christmas gift
by Jaycee27
Summary: Oneshot. RC. My version of an event which is very important to the story of phantom of the opera, but which we never actually get to see.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I know it's a bit early for Christmas stories, but I've been working on this one for a while, and I want to post it while I'm still happy with it. All reviews are welcome, but if you're going to complain about it, complain abou the writing, not the pairing. **

Christine Daae sat on her bed, staring out the window. She could hear the whispers of the other ballerinas, and she knew they were whispering about her, but she didn't care. She didn't care about much of anything at the moment. It had been three weeks since the night she and Raoul had run away to the roof together. Three weeks since he had helped her to escape her fears. Three weeks since he had told her that loved her. But it had also been three weeks since she had seen him. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't have come to see her! Normally he came to the opera house almost every day, to discuss finances with the managers, but the one time he had come, she had heard about it from one of the other ballerinas who had seen him and he hadn't even come looking for her. Christine didn't understand this strange behavior at all. This was so unlike the Raoul she knew. And hadn't he sworn to protect her and be there when she needed him? The worst part was that it was Christmas Eve and all the other ballerinas would soon be leaving to spend Christmas with their families. Christine had been hoping that Raoul would at least come to see her for Christmas, but now it looked as though she would spend Christmas the same way she had for the last nine years: in the opera dormitory with Meg, eating the same plain food as always except on the years that Mme Giry could afford anything special, and getting 2 small gifts from Meg and Mme Giry.

"it's not a bad way to spend Christmas" she told herself, but she knew that she would rather be with Raoul.

What Christine didn't know was that Raoul was making his way up the steps to the Opera Populaire even as she thought about him. His heart was beating so loudly he could almost hear it and he was shaking slightly with nervousness. He hoped that Christine would be able to forgive him for abandoning her for three weeks. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he had promised himself that the next time he saw her, he would do what he planned to do today. So far, he hadn't been able to work up the courage, and besides, Christmas Eve was the perfect time for something like this. When he entered the building, the two Managers immediately ambushed him; eager to know why he had been avoiding the Opera house lately. He brushed them off, promising to return in the next few days to discuss ticket sales on the latest production, and made his way to Mme. Giry's cramped but tidy office. She greeted him and invited him in.

"Mme. Giry," he began, "I know it is customary for the girls to spend Christmas with their families, but Ms. Daae has no family and I was wondering if, perhaps she could come and spend Christmas with me"

"Well, Monsieur, Christine Daae, has survived Christmas alone for the past nine years, but frankly, I believe she could use the change of scenery. She has been rather sad lately and it has taken its toll on her performing abilities. I will allow her to go with you, but be sure that she gets her rest. I want her to be in perfect shape for dancing _and_ singing when she returns, Is that clear?" Mme Giry asked sternly.

"Absolutely. Thank you very much, Mme." Raoul replied.

"Wait here, Monsieur. I shall go and get her for you." Mme Giry said brusquely.

A few moments later, Mme Giry returned, closely followed by Christine. He smiled when he saw her and she smiled back after a slight hesitation. Raoul noticed her hesitation but pretended not to, as he took her hand and led her out to his carriage, promising Mme Giry to bring her back before nine the next evening. Raoul helped Christine into the carriage and then got in himself. He tried to think of the right thing to say to her; tried to think of some way to apologize for leaving her, but he couldn't think of how to say it so they simply rode in silence. Finally after what seemed like hours but was probably on a few minutes, Christine spoke.

"Raoul…why did you wait so long to come see me?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry" he replied, "I didn't mean to, but…it's difficult to explain. I promise you'll understand later on tonight, alright? I have a good reason. Trust me, alright?"

She hesitated, but then replied:

"Alright, I'll trust me, but you had better have a good reason" she said.

He apologized again and then noticed that she was grinning.

"You're so easy to fool!" she laughed.

After that, the tension between them was broken. They talked and laughed all the way home, reminiscing about their childhood memories and sharing their dreams for the future.

When they got closer to the de Chagny manor, Raoul could sense that Christine was getting nervous about something. She didn't laugh as hard at his jokes and she had started staring out the window distractedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Well, don't you still live with your parents? What are they going to think of me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry", he said, smiling, "My father doesn't stop working for anything. He's on a business trip and my mother wanted to spend Christmas with him, so she's gone as well. We have the whole house to ourselves."

Christine was considerably relieved and relaxed a great deal after that. When they got inside, Raoul led Christine to a table where dishes had been laid for two people.

"Wait here," he told her and left the room, only to return a few moments later, with their dinner.

"It's won't be the fanciest dinner you've ever eaten" he warned her, "I gave all the servants a few days off so they could go see their families. I had to make this myself and, well…I'm not the best cook. It tastes alright though. At least I think so."

"It doesn't matter what it tastes like!" Christine exclaimed, "I can't believe you did all this for me!"

They started to eat, and Christine soon discovered that Raoul had only been trying to be modest when he said he wasn't good at cooking. She greatly enjoyed the meal and when they were done, Raoul had another surprise for her.

He led her to a beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Christine stared at the shimmering candles and their glow illuminated her face making her even more beautiful. Raoul pointed this out and Christine blushed profusely at the compliment. He told her to sit down on the small sofa next to the tree and handed her a small blue box adorned with a single white ribbon.

"This is for you," he said softly. Christine smiled but then her face fell as she remembered something.

"I don't have anything for you! I didn't even think I was going to see you."

"That's alright," he assured her "If you accept my gift, that will be enough for me".

Slowly, Christine untied the ribbon and pried the lid off the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Christine…will you marry me?" asked Raoul.

She threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" she cried happily, before pulling him closer and kissing him. When they finally broke apart, however, Raoul could see tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked nervously, "You don't have to say yes, you know. If you don't want to marry me, I won't force you."

"No, no…" she said, "It's not that…I'm just…happy, that's all"

Raoul suspected that there was something else, but he knew she wouldn't tell him until she was ready. He didn't push her. He just took her hand and she moved closer to him on the sofa and they sat there gazing at the small fire in the hearth and eventually fell asleep there, simply content to be with each other.

Christine took longer to fall asleep than Raoul did because she was worried. She had, of course, lied to Raoul when she told him nothing was wrong because of course, something was wrong. She knew that the mysterious phantom who was haunting her would never accept her engagement to Raoul. She hadn't told him, not only because she did not expect him to believe her but also because she refused to admit to herself that she expected him to return. She hadn't seen the phantom for three weeks. Who was to say he wasn't gone for good. Eventually Christine was able to convince herself of this and slowly fell asleep in Raoul's arms. And so, the couple slept peacefully, unaware of the horrors in store.


	2. Chapter 2

.com/content/entry-262


End file.
